memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet rules, regulations and exams
The following was removed from the page to redirect it to the proper article: Starfleet maintains a whole host of rules and regulations that enable any given officer to decide what is right in a situation (ENT episode Broken Bow). It also has a strict examination course for entrance into it's highly prestige Starfleet Academy. Failure to gain a sufficient score means failure to gain placement, and scores are expected to reach very high levels (TNG episode The First Duty). After an intensive six-week preparatory program (DS9 episode Facets), initial training at the Academy then commenced for six months. At the end of that time (usually April (VGR novel Pathways), participants either reach the top 20%, or they leave. The top 20% is equal to ten thousand participants (TAS novelisation The Ambergris Element). After spending four years at the Academy (TNG episode The First Duty), only 20% of those ten thousand cadets in that given year actually graduate. This 20% - equalling four-hundred cadets - are referred to as The Four Hundred. Each cadet is then individually graded, scoring 1 to 400 according to more test results (TAS novelisation The Ambergris Element). Only those reaching the top 5% move onto the next stage (TOS novel Sarek). James T. Kirk's score in 2254 put him in the top 5% (TOS Annual Star Trek: The Motion Picture). In the 2250s, officers in the service had contracts, but these expired in ten or less years (TOS novel Enterprise: The First Adventure). In 2270, entrants were required to be 5'5" tall, or taller (TOS novel Black Fire), but this was modified by 2276 (TOS novel The Wounded Sky) and modified again by 2287 (TOS graphic novel Who Killed Captain Kirk?). Courses Among the varied required courses is forensics (EL story The Avenger). Another is the defunct communication called Morse code (TOS novelisation Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). Yet another are the translations made by Roger Korby of Orion medical records (TOS novelisation What are Little Girls made Of?). Another is geology (TOS novel ). Survival training often occurs in September (ENT episodes First Flight and Vanishing Point; TOS novel Battlestations!). Rules and Regulations Though Starfleet frowned on romances between officers, this was challenged often, sometimes with no backlash, such as occurred with Mark Rousseau and his girlfriend, later wife, Erica Rousseau (TOS novel The Better Man). Officers who became pregnant prior to 2260 were generally cajoled to leave Starfleet (TOS comic Star Crossed). In the 2280s, if two officers were married, one was usually forced to resign if both wanted to remain close geographically (TOS comic Class Reunion). Starfleet's rules on accessories worn for theological reasons are unclear (TOS novel The Entropy Effect; TNG episode Ensign Ro). Officers reaching the rank of Captain are implanted with seceiver implants (TOS novelisation Star Trek: The Motion Picture). General Order One - The Prime Directive - supercedes all other laws and directives except The Omega Directive (TAS episode The Magicks of Megas-tu; TOS episode The Return of the Archons; VGR episode The Omega Directive). The Omega Directive says that the Captain of a starship must notify Starfleet Command immediately upon detecting an Omega molecule. Authorisation is then given for the use of any and all means to destroy that Omega molecule. Further, authorisation will be given to violate the Prime Directive so as to erase knowledge of the existence of Omega (VGR episode The Omega Directive). Prime Directive No. 2 a.k.a. Starfleet Order 2 prohibits the taking of intelligent life (TAS novelisation One of Our Planets is Missing). General Order 4 is one of only two death penalties left in Starfleet's books (TOS episode Turnabout Intruder). General Order 6 says that if all life aboard a Federation starship has perished, then the ship will self-destruct within twenty-four hours so as to protect other ships from potential hazards within. This, however, has been recorded as not happening on at least two occasions (TAS episode Albatross; TOS episode The Omega Glory and TNG episode Unnatural Selection). General Order 7 says no vessel under any condition - emergency or otherwise - is allowed to visit planet Talos IV. Violation of this order is punishable by the only other death penalty in Starfleet's books (TOS episode The Menagerie). Directive 010 says "Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact, and achieve nonmilitary resolution, must be made" (VGR episode In the Flesh). General Order 12 says (in part...) that on the approach of any vessel, when communications have not been established... (TOS film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). Article 14, Section 31 permits the use of "extraordinary measures" in times of dire emergency (DS9 episode Extreme Measures). General Order 15 says that no flag officer should beam into a hazardous area without an armed escort (TOS film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). General Order 16 - "Confiscate the Artifacts at all cost" - was initiated by Jonathan Archer in 2151 (novella The Brave and the Bold). General Order 24 is an order to destroy all life on an entire planet, superceeding Prime Directive No. 2 (TOS episodes A Taste of Armageddon and Whom Gods Destroy). Tactical Directive 36 says "The Captain will not engage a hostile force without the protection of a Security officer" (VGR episode Unimatrix Zero). Starfleet's Temporal Displacement Policy, more commonly called the Temporal Prime Directive, instructs that all Starfleet personell are strictly forbidden to directly interfere with Historical events, being therefore required to maintain the timeline and prevent it's alteration (TNG episode A Matter of Time; DS9 episodes Past Tense and Trials and Tribble-ations; VGR episodes Shattered; Future's End, Timeless, Relativity and Endgame). Directive 101 says that any individual accused of murder does not have to answer any questions (VGR episode Meld). General Order 104 has two notable portions. Section B, Paragraph 1A says that ranking officer can take command of any Starfleet vessel. Section C says that a starship's chief medical officer can relieve the commanding officer of duty if he/she has evidence that proves that the officer is unfit for duty (ENT episode Hatchery; TOS episode The Doomsday Machine). Starfleet Order 2005 orders that matter and antimatter should be mixed in an uncontrolled manner so as to destroy a starship, as a last resort to prevent Starfleet knowledge falling into enemy hands (TOS film Star Trek: The Motion Picture). Special Order 66715 says that Starfleet has the authority to neutralise security threats to Deep Space Nine, by any means necessary (DS9 episode Inquisition). Command School Upon entering Command School, cadets are issued a gold ring as a good-luck charm (TOS novel Killing Time). Command School is sometimes not undergone until a cadet's third year (TOS novel The Kobayashi Maru). :There you go--Long Live the United Earth 04:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC)